The wolf and vampier
by Blueicewing
Summary: Summary is in side. Later Chapters


**So this is an Inuyasha twilight crossover and my 1st**** fan fiction. It pairs up Kagome and jasper. Here is the summary, Kagome is an wolf demon and is **

**living under the protection an in the pack of her blood-bonded brother, Sesshomaru, and they moved to Forks. The Cullen wasn't expecting anything **

**what so every and they never battled Naraku but still have the Jewel of 4 Souls and meet Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Hope you enjoy it **

**and I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight ****characters. Also Alice is not in love with Jasper, they are friends and lived in Forks, Jessica is not in this one. **

"_Thoughts from vampires"_

" **_Thoughts from inner demon"_**

" _**Thoughts from demons"**_

" Thoughts from dragons"

" _**Wow. I can't believe that I've been a demon for a long time."**_Kagome said as she was packing to go to America and she heard a deep baritone voiceof her bounded by blood brother say, " Indeed Kagome we are older than the Volturi. That is the reason we are moving to America. The Volturi is a largegroup or coven made up of gifted vampires that act like the leaders of the vampires. We are going to gather information and attack them. No, we can be touched by the gifts they have. You will enroll as a high school student." Kagome said, " OK Sesshomaru. Where in America?" He said, " A small town name Forks. Kori Ryu will join us. He'll go with you but as a necklace when you go to the city, town of school. When you are in school hide you aura when you do you'll hide you sent." She nodded and said, " When are we going?" " Now. We are flying on a plane. My friend Kanna will fly us for free. " Sesshomaru said.

Kagome got up with her ice dragon and her bags and followed Sesshomaru to the airport. As they got on the plane, it went into a portal and was at the airport in Forks. Sesshomaru had on his charm to appear human and Kori Ryu changed to a necklace around Kagome's neck and made Kagome look human but still have her violet pink eyes and moonlight white hair and light blue highlights. Sesshomaru had darker sliver hair and dark golden eyes. There skin was pale as a vampire's just a bit darker. They go off the plane and were greeted by the chief of police Charlie Swan. He said, " Welcome to Forks, Mr. And Ms. Tashiou. Here are you papers and a map for your sister. My daughter is in the same grade as…" She said, " Kagome." He smiled and finished, " will follow me I'll take you to your house." They nodded and did that in their rental car. They drove for a while and arrived in 20 minutes. Their house was large and had the woods out in the back and could fit a full-grown Japanese dragon. They thanked him and they went in.

The inside was large and reminded them of home and Kori Ryu appeared in his dragon form that looked like a Japanese dragon that had cold blue eyes and the body was 6'5 with frosty sapphire blue. Sesshomaru said, " Well lets unpack. Kagome you start school tomorrow instead of a choker Kori Ryu will be a charm. You'll wear a silver chain with our symbol." She nodded and said, " But I don't have a chain." He reached into his sleeve and took out the chain with the blue crescent moon and handed it her. She took it and smiled and put it on then together unpacked and started their new life.

The next morning as Kagome was getting ready to leave for school Sesshomaru said, " Call me when school is over so I can pick you up. I want to see your new school." Kagome said as her dragon became a charm, " OK, Brother. I will I need to go now." He nodded and said, " Sister, have good first day." She waved good-bye and started her way to school. She heard Kori Ryu's icy silk voice say, " Calm down Kagome. You'll do fine. I'll be with you so relax." Kagome approached the school and looked at a puddle and saw her reflection. She had her long moonlight silver hair in a bun and her violet pink eyes showing. Her markings on her face was hidden but not on her hands and arms. She took a deep breath and saw that she was early and made her way to the front office and went in. When she entered theoffice the woman said, " Hello, how can I help you?" Kagome said, " I'm Kagome Tashiou." The woman said, " Of course. Here I have your schedule right here." She said as she took the schedule from her, " Thank you." And left the room and saw they parking lot filling up and it were raining.

She said, " Good thing I brought my umbrella. Let see, English with Mason in building 3." She looked up and started walking towards it when she ran into a girl about her age the girl said, ' I'm sorry." Kagome smiled and helped her up and said, " No. It is my fault; I should have been paying attention. I'm Kagome Tashiou. I'm new here and was hoping that you could help me." The girl said, " I'm Bella Swan and what is your classes?" Kagome showed her list and Bella smiled and said, " You have all of my classes. I'll show you around. Do you wear contacts and do have tattoos on your hands?" Kagome said, " No. They are my natural color and I was born with the markings on me." She nodded and they walked together to there first class. A boy with blond spiky hair hugged Bella and said, " Bella. How have you been?" Bella said, " Mike we just saw each other yesterday. This is Kagome Tashiou she has our classes and she's new." Mike released Bella and held out his hand and she shook it. He said, " Hi. I'm Mike Newton. Welcome to Forks. Where are you from?" Kagome said, " Hello. I'm Kagome Tashiou and I come from Japan." They walked to their first class. Kagome handed him the slip and he signed it and gave her a list of books to read.

There was and empty seat by the window and she sat down. Soon the first class is over and it was time for lunch. Bella waved to Mike and she said, "Come sit with me. I have some people to introduce you to." She got her lunch and went over to a table back of the cafeteria. As Kagome approach, she heard her dragon's voice say, " I'll put a barrier around your mind. The red headed is a mind reader." She thought thank you. They stopped at a table filled with pale beautiful skin and honey colored eyes. Bella said, " Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie this is my new friend Kagome Tashiou." Alice jumped up and hugged her and said, " Hello! I'm Alice Cullen and welcome to Forks. You have beautiful eyes. Are they your natural color?" Kagome said, " Yes they are and also the markings are natural, too." Alice took her hand and pulled her to an empty seat and said," Join us. This is Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett." She pointed to a honey haired boy, a pretty blond, the copper headed mind reader, and the big, burly dark headed boy.

And fell in to a conversation and found out that she made some friends. " Edward, Kagome has bio with us." He looked at her and said, " Is that so? Well I walk with you." Kagome said, " Thank you, Sir." That caught Edward off guard and Jasper said, " M'lady how do you fair?" Kagome said with a smile, " I fair fine thank you Mr. Cullen. What about yourself?" Bella said, " Your formal. I only know Jasper who is some times formal." Kagome said, " It was taught to me when. My family is old style." They got up and walked to their last class of the day. Bella went to sit by Mike and Mr. Burner signed her slip and told her to sit by Edward. They were doing a partner lab and Kagome was to work with Edward. The teacher said, " working together you must put the plant in the stages of mitoses. Begin" Edward said, " I'll go first. Prophase." Kagome said, " May I check?" He slid her the microscope and saw he was right. In a matter of minutes they were done and Edward said, " That is a nice necklace. I like the dragon and the moon." She said, "Thank you. It was a gift for my 17th birthday."

Then Mr. Brunner came over to see why they are not working and saw that they were finished. Then the bell rang and Kagome took out her phone and called Sesshomaru. He answered on the first ring and said, " Are you done with school?" Kagome said, " Yes and I made some new friends." Sesshomaru said, " I'll be there in 5 minutes." and hung up. Bella came over and said, " Kagome. Will you like to me to take you home?" She shook her head and said, " No

thank you. My brother is picking me up." Then they heard a girl say, " Who is that guy over there? The one with silver hair?" They looked over and saw him. Kagome made her way over to him and he said, " Hello Kagome. How was your first day of school?" and he hugged her and she hugged back. Bella asked, "You know him?" She said, " This is Sesshomaru-chan, my brother. Sesshomaru-chan this is Bella Swan and the Cullens." Sesshomaru said, " Cullens? Hn."

Edward said, " What dose that mean and you know us?" She shook her head and said, " No. The Quilets. They are relatives with Koga, Sesshomaru-chan's helper." He said, " Kagome, We need to go train. We may not be in Japan but we'll stay with your training." She nodded and Jasper said, " May I ask what you train in?" Sesshomaru said, " You may, sir. I train Kagome in swordplay, bow and arrow, hand-to-hand comeback, and amongst other thing. What is your name, sir?" He said as he held out his handed and as Sesshomaru shook it, " Jasper Cullen, Sesshomaru, Sir." Sesshomaru said, " Mr. Cullen if you and only you if you want to watch us train you may." Jasper said, " I love to. My thanks." He nodded and said, " Then you follow us to a clearing I saw.

Come Kagome, I have you training clothes, sword and bow." Then he walked way with Kagome behind him and Jasper following them. Edward said, " I can't read their minds. I'll ask Carlisle if he knows about him." Alice said, " I can't see the future." And so they left. When the trio got to the clearing Sesshomaru said, "Mr. Jasper you will not tell anyone about what you are going to see. Kagome, go behind a tree and get dress. Jasper I know what you are, vampire. You have ice cold skin and no life aura." Kagome sad as she was getting dress, " We have a reason to be here. Do I tell him or do you?" Sesshomaru said when she came out, " You tell him." She nodded and said, " We are watching the Volturi. They have declare war on us." He nodded and said, " Yes, We are demons. I'm an Inu and Kagome is a wolf. Hear that, Kagome?" She nodded and said, " Sounds like the Cullens are being attacked. By what I am not sure have but Jasper run a head." He said, " Will you help us?" Sesshomaru said, " We shall watch to see how the battle is going. If they can handle it we wouldn't. If they can't, that's a different story." He nodded and took off. " Kagome put your sword on and your bow. Lets watch." Sesshomaru said.

And they did just that and saw vampires attacking them and changed into their demon forms. Kagome changed into a beautiful blue and white wolf with ten tails. She looked like a white ten tailed wolf with fire on all ten tails and paws with a symbol on her forehead Sesshomaru was slightly larger than her and was a silver Inu and together they let out a howl. At the battlefield everyone stopped fighting when they heard the howl and Alice said, " What's that? Jasper?" Before he could answer, two shadows fell pone the battlefield. They looked up and saw a wolf and Inu in the sky coming down and the wolf landed by Jasper and he said, " You've come to help. Thank you, Kagome." He whispered her name softly.

She bowed her head and turned to the other vampires and growled and Sesshomaru howled. Then they fled and Kagome said, " I smell Bella's blood. She is close by. Sesshomaru I'll get Bella." He nodded his big head and she took off towards Bella. When she got there she saw Edward. He growled a warning and she changed back to her human form. Edward said, " What are you?"


End file.
